


Kraina Lodu 2: Zemsta Hansa

by Kocham_Else



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Frohana, Kristanna, snow sisters
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kocham_Else/pseuds/Kocham_Else
Summary: Hans dopiero uciekł z więzienia i ma zamiar zemścić się na Elsie i Annie przy pomocy brata i mocnego smoka. Elsa wybiera pirata, naukowca magii i własnych smoków, by zwalczyć swojego dawnego wroga.





	Kraina Lodu 2: Zemsta Hansa

Szum morza był cichy i uspokajający. Gęsta mgła pokrywała kamienny brzeg. Nasturia nie zawsze była tak spokojna. Lato często przynosiło gwałtowne burze i mocne wichury. Dlatego wśród marynarzy Nasturia była znana jako wyspa śmierci. Na jej skałach leżały ofiary morza. Części kadłubów statku, porwane żagle, ludzkie czaszki, kości marynarzy, i nawet nieuchwytne skarby. Niektórzy poszukiwacze skarbów opowiadali o ukrytym złocie, ale dotychczas nikt go nie znalazł.

Statki ze wszystkich stron świata przypływały do Nasturii pełne bogactwa. Dzięki temu Nasturia zyskała pieniądze na handlu zagranicznym i jej ogromne zasoby złota nie przestawały rosnąć. Jako stolica Wysp Południowych, Nasturia rządziła państwem. Wielki zamek króla stał na środku wyspy. Tam mieszkała prawie cała rodzina królewska. Oprócz jednego jej członka.

Książę Hans odbywał pięcioletnią karę w więzieniu w Nasturii. Więzienie było oddalone od ludzi, żeby więzić najgorszych przestępców. Hans odsiadywał karę wraz z gwałcicielami, złodziejami, i mordercami. Ale Hans dobrze wiedział, że nie był jednym nich. Nic nie ukradł i nikogo nie zabił ani nie zgwałcił. Tylko popełnił jeden mały błąd: nie został z umierającą księżniczką Anną. Gdyby zaczekał aż ona umrze, mógłby zabić Elsę na miejscu bez żadnego oporu królowej. Plan był idealny. On był idealny. Tylko nie wziął pod uwagę głupiego bałwana. Teraz musiał odsiedzieć wyrok za próbę zabójstwa królowej Elsy.

Pamiętał ten jeden dzień w środku lata, gdy gigantyczna kula śniegu go wbiła w wózek końskiego gówna. To był najgorszy dzień jego życia. Od tej chwili planował ewentualną ucieczkę z więzienia. Poprosił o pomoc Larsa, jego najstarszego brata. Zaczynał pisać tajne listy do brata i podawał je przez często odwiedzającego go strażnika. W listach używał tajnego szyfru, żeby omówaić szczegóły planu z bratem. Szyfr był genialny: każda druga litera słowa była używana, żeby tworzyć tajne słowa. Aby uruchomić plan, Lars musiał przemycić wytrychy do jego celi.

Po kilku listach, Lars poinformował Hansa, że może przemycać wytrychy w bułkach. Lars napisał, że ma znajomego w piekarni, który potrzebuje trochę dodatkowych pieniędzy i chętnie wrzuci wytrychy do ciasta. Hans pomyślał o tym przez moment i zauważył, że będzie ciężko odróżnić w której bułce są wytrychy. Dlatego Hans miał lepszy pomysł: udać, że jest uczulony na gluten. Kiedyś widział jakiś raport o uczuleniach od jakiegoś glutenu co jest w bułce. To był jakiś nowy wynalazek. Ale od tego czasu piekarnia oferowała bułkę bezglutenową, w przypadku, gdy ktoś byłby uczulony. Nikt jej nie kupował, bo dla ludzi to na pewno była bzdura. Hans jednak postanowił to wykorzystać. Za każdym razem, gdy jadł bułkę, wsadzał palec w gardło, wymiotował przy strażniku i mówił, że jest uczulony na gluten. Po tygodniu dostał ciemnobrązową bułkę. Gdy ją ugryzł, poczuł coś twardego. Wreszcie mógł uciec.

Zaczekał na idealną noc. Potem po cichu włożył wytrych do zamka i zaczął nim kręcić. Zamek nie poddawał się. Znowu spróbował, starając się poczuć mechanizm zamka. Tym razem poruszał wytrychem mniej gwałtownie. Po kilku próbach usłyszał brzęk zamka i wepchnął wytrych aż do samego końca. Zamek się puścił. Hans otworzył żelazne drzwi do celi i wyszedł na wolność. Teraz tylko musiał przekraść się przez korytarze więzienia i ominąć wszystkich strażników. Na szczęście strażnik na jego korytarzu spał, więc Hans łatwo przekradł się dalej. Strażnik na następnym korytarzu nie był taki łatwy do ominięcia. Patrolował cały korytarz i chodził od końca do końca. Wejście do następnego korytarza było w środku jego drogi. Więc zaczekał aż strażnik się odwrócił i pójdzie w drugą stronę i gdy był pewien, że strażnik go nie zauważy, zaczął się skradać aż dostał się do wejścia do następnego korytarza. Pokonał ten korytarz tak samo jak poprzedni. Hans teraz miał wybór: albo spróbować wyjść chronionym wyjściem narażając się na konfrontację ze strażą, albo skoczyć z balkonu do wody. Wybrał balkon. Rozpędził się i wybiegł przez drzwi na balkon. Zanim strażnicy z kuszami zauważyli go na balkonie, Hans już skoczył do morza. Płynął pod wodą najdłużej jak mógł, aż jego płuca zaczęły boleć i wynurzył się kiedy poczuł, że już nie może dalej wstrzymać oddechu. Widział strzały spadające wokół niego do wody, na szczęście mgła była tak gęsta, że kusznicy nie mogli dobrze widzieć Hansa i nie trafiali w niego.

Hans płynął tak długo aż zauważył łódź na morzu. Jego brat czekał w łodzi, gotowy go uratować. Gdy Hans wszedł na łódź, Lars go przywitał i pokazał mu gazetę z Arendelle.

– Długo się nie widzieliśmy.

– Dziękuję za pomoc. Jak wszystko w Arendelle? – zapytał Hans.

– Osoby, którymi się interesujesz wzięły ślub trzy miesiące temu. Nasz plan skomplikował się – powiedział Lars.

– Już minęły trzy lata? Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić? – zapytał Hans, patrząc na datę w gazecie.

– Nie martw się, brachu. Jeśli dobrze wykonasz ten plan, zostaniesz królem Arendelle. Dobrze wiesz, że Elsa zrobi cokolwiek by uratować siostrę, nawet odda tron. Tylko pamiętaj, że musisz teraz porwać siostrę i tego głupiego króla reniferów. – powiedział Lars.

– Dobrze. A jak się nie uda? – zapytał Hans.

– To królowa zamieni cię w bryłę lodu – wyjaśnił Lars.

– Dzięki za optymizm, bracie – zażartował Hans.

– Nie ma za co.

Kiedy słońce zaszło i mgła opadła, Lars skierował łódź na północ. Po kilku godzinach żeglowania dotarli do statku. Załoga spuściła sznurową drabinę i bracia weszli na pokład. Kapitan poinformował, że statek jest na kursie do Królestwa Arendelle. Nadszedł czas. Hans będzie królem.


End file.
